


Fantastic Tentacles and Where to Find Them

by eatingcroutons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually kind of fluffy despite all this, Consentacles, Established Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander, Gratuitous Niffler, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Sex with Semi-Sentient Creature, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingcroutons/pseuds/eatingcroutons
Summary: For the FBAWTFT kinkmeme prompt: Newt or Newt/Any- Tickling, CreaturesSet some time after the film, when Credence has made a fair bit of progress towards recovery and is in the early stages of a sexual relationship with Newt. Credence stumbles across Newt having an, uh, intimate encounter with a tentacled creature. (Which is blue, but not really based on the blue cephalopod in the film. I took a lot of liberties.)I AM SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING.





	

The bells of the church down the street strike four, and Credence marks his page and sets his book aside. He hesitates for a moment, then walks over to open Newt’s case.

“Newt?”

Other than a bit of a scuffling noise there’s no answer. Credence takes one last look around the room and then climbs down onto the ladder, carefully closing the case behind him.

“Newt?”

As he reaches the bottom of the ladder a small furry head appears around the corner, eyeing Credence suspiciously. Credence sighs.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here for your treasure.” The niffler narrows its eyes, putting a protective paw over its pouch. “In fact…” Credence reaches into his jacket pocket and the niffler perks up immediately, bounding over to snuffle at Credence’s shoes.

“Here.” He holds up a brand new nickel, the shiniest one he’s seen in weeks, and the niffler’s eyes go wide. “If you can find Newt for me, this is all yours. Okay?”

The niffler huffs, scrabbling at his pants, but Credence places the nickel firmly back in his pocket. “Find Newt first, then you get your reward.” The sentence catches in his throat for a moment but the niffler is already off, scurrying out into Newt’s sanctuary.

He steps over to the ‘kitchen’ counter and picks up Newt’s meticulous Feeding Time instructions. He can at least start putting together some of the simpler food mixes, and measuring out portions. He’s rooting through the cupboards for ‘dried shrivelfig’ when there’s a shout from somewhere inside the sanctuary.

“Newt?”

No reply – until a few moments later he hears another shout.

“Newt!” Credence drops the instructions and rushes off in the direction of the sound. Newt’s been gone for _hours_ , he should have checked earlier, should have been here, should have –

He rounds a corner, and whatever he was expecting ( _dreading_ ) to find, it wasn’t this.

Newt is sprawled out on the grass in his shirtsleeves, giggling and clutching at the strange, squirming creature that seems to be latched onto his hip. It might look something like an octopus, if octopuses had a lot more tentacles, and were a lot less slimy and more… blue.

The creature’s tentacles stretch all the way up Newt’s sides and around his thigh, wriggling and twisting as Newt laughs and squirms and tries ineffectually to push them away.

“…Newt?”

Newt keens and curls inwards around a particularly coordinated movement of tentacles, gasping for breath and shoving at the creature’s body. “Please, come on – _hah_ – at least let me _breathe_ –“

The creature retreats a little, tentacles still stroking over Newt’s sides but gently enough for Newt to gulp in air. After a few breaths he glances up at Credence, biting his lip on another giggle.

“This is, ah, Lucy,” he pants, petting the creature’s body. A tentacle curls up to stroke his cheek and he turns his face to nuzzle into it. “A unique creature. She feeds off positive energy, positive reactions. Happiness and laughter, love and… all the pleasant things in life.” The creature digs a tentacle into his side and Newt gasps out another giggle, shoving playfully at its body. “Turns out if she decides you’re not feeling happy enough, she’ll take matters into her own, ah, tentacles.”

Credence kneels down cautiously beside Newt, eyeing up the creature.

“Credence.” Newt reaches out to take his hand, and he’s smiling so brightly Credence can’t help smiling back. “Don’t worry, she won’t hurt me. It would hurt her too. She just –“ Newt breaks off into another burst of laughter as the creature tickles under his arms, clinging to Credence’s hand as he squirms in its clutches. “She’s fine as long as she has – has regular contact with positive emotions, but lately I’ve been – will you _stop it_ for one moment?”

The creature redoubles its efforts and Newt erupts into a fresh fit of giggles, but Credence bites his lip. _Positive emotions. Lately I’ve been…_ He ducks his head, sneaks a glance up at Newt’s face from under his bangs.

Newt gasps for breath. “I’ve been too _busy_ to visit, you incorrigible little – _hah_ – I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I said I was sorry!”

Credence feels relief warm his chest, smiling again as Newt tosses his head back on the grass. He strokes his thumb over Newt’s hand, revelling in the warmth of his skin, when suddenly Newt gasps out an _oh_ and tenses all over.

“Newt?” Credence leans forward, studying his face.

Newt hesitates for a moment, blinking, then shakes his head and grins. “Nothing to worry about, Credence. Quite all right. Although do you think maybe you could – _ah_ – go and check on the occamies for me? They’d, _mm_ , appreciate some company, I’m sure.”

Credence chews his lip, looking Newt over. He’s still clutching the creature to his hip with one hand, and it’s suddenly gone still – no longer squirming and writhing so much as clinging and pulsing.

“Really Credence, she’s quite improved now so if you could leave me to take her back to –“ Newt cuts himself off with a long groan, eyes squeezing shut. He rolls onto his side, curling towards Credence and clutching the creature with both hands. And there’s – there’s a tentacle disappearing into the back of his pants. Shifting like the others, and then giving one deep slow pulse that makes Newt groan again.

Credence swallows.

“Newt,” he says, throat suddenly dry. “Newt, is this – should I –“ he reaches out, hand hovering above Newt’s shoulder.

Newt doesn’t answer him, but he’s still clutching at the creature’s body, not pushing it away.

“Newt?” He rests his hand on Newt’s shoulder and Newt sucks in a sharp breath, hand snapping up to grip Credence’s wrist.

“ _Yes_ ,” Newt whispers, pinning Credence’s hand in place. Credence can feel the shift of his muscles as Newt rocks back and forth minutely, in time with the pulsing of the tentacle disappearing under his waistband. Credence shifts his hand a little and Newt whimpers, grip on Credence’s wrist becoming almost painful.

_She won’t hurt me. It would hurt her too._

Credence takes a steadying breath, then slowly slides his hand down Newt’s arm.

Newt’s hips jerk, mouth falling open on a silent gasp, and he lets go of Credence’s wrist to grope blindly until he gets a fistful of Credence’s shirt. He tugs so hard Credence overbalances and lands on his side on the grass, right in front of Newt – who still has his eyes squeezed shut but is panting open-mouthed through wet lips, cheeks flushed deep red, sweat beading at his temples.

Credence strokes Newt’s arm again, up and down, and Newt shudders all over. His mouth works for a moment before he manages to rasp out _more_ in a voice that makes Credence shiver himself.

Slowly, watching for any negative reaction, Credence slides his hand up over Newt’s shoulder. When he touches the bare skin of Newt’s neck Newt jerks like he’s been shocked, yanking on Credence’s shirt so hard that Credence hears something tear. There’s a familiar jolt of panic at that – but then Newt is clawing at his own shirt, tugging the buttons apart, squirming under Credence’s hand until his chest is mostly bare. His hips are rocking constantly now, one hand still holding the creature to his hip, and Credence swallows hard before placing his hand on the bare skin right over Newt’s heart.

Newt’s eyes snap open, and he stills.

His pupils are wide and dark, making him look almost crazed as he stares up at Credence, licking his lips and swallowing.

“Newt…” His voice sounds cracked and raw to his own ears, but Newt only tilts his head back and closes his eyes. Credence leans in, hesitating for just a moment before pressing their lips together.

Newt moans into his mouth as Credence’s hand slips a couple of inches, fingers curling around Newt’s ribs. He can feel Newt’s hips twitch, starting up that gentle rocking motion again, and pulls back from the kiss in time to see Newt sliding his hand down towards his trousers.

The creature latched onto Newt’s hip shifts its tentacles so he can get at his flies, and Credence’s heart races as Newt tugs them open, squirms a little trying to shove his pants down. The creature is still in the way, but as Credence reaches out to help it slides a little higher to wrap around Newt’s waist. Credence gets hold of Newt’s waistband, and Newt pants with every brush of Credence’s knuckles on his skin until he’s bare to mid-thigh, cock straining between his legs.

Before Credence can touch him the creature shifts again, and tentacles slowly twist and curl around Newt’s cock, making Newt whimper and toss his head.

Credence just stares at the vivid blue against the pale skin of Newt’s hip, the darker flush of his cock. And there’s still that one tentacle that wraps around _behind_ , and Credence can’t help himself – he follows it with his fingers, stroking around Newt’s hip, the curve of his ass, to where the tentacle is –

Credence bites down on the sound that tries to escape him.

Newt’s eyes are closed again now, and as Credence watches the creature starts moving, tentacles coiling and sliding up Newt’s cock from base to tip, over and over. Credence strokes down Newt’s thigh and Newt curls in towards him, whimpering, clutching at his shirt again.

“ _Please_.”

The word sounds like a prayer on Newt’s lips, and Credence leans in to kiss him again. Newt groans into his mouth and tugs him closer, knee sliding up over Credence’s leg until Credence can feel the head of Newt’s cock nudging his belly, feel the tentacles curling over it even faster now as Newt licks desperately into Credence’s mouth.

Credence slides his hand back up to Newt’s ass, gripping tight, then slides his fingers around again to feel where the tentacle is pushed up _inside_ him, presses his fingers to where Newt is stretched wide around it –

Newt comes with a shout, clinging to Credence’s shirt for dear life as he shudders through it. Credence clings just as tightly to Newt, panting with how close he is himself.

The creature is still pulsing gently over Newt’s skin. There’s wet warmth soaking into the front of Credence’s shirt, and Newt’s breath is hot against his lips.

Then the tentacles retreat – silently uncurling and retracting, most seeming to disappear entirely into the creature’s body. After a few moments all that’s left is a fairly innocuous-looking blob perched on Newt’s bare hip.

“…Newt?” Credence can barely manage a whisper.

Newt takes a shuddering breath. “I’m. Quite all right. Thank you, Credence.”

Credence takes a deep breath of his own, shifts closer to Newt – and gasps as his own pants pull tight over his crotch.

Newt’s brow furrows for a moment, then his eyes go wide. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I’m – awfully selfish of me, do you want – Lucy can –“

Credence catches Newt’s wrist before he can reach for the creature. “No! I…” he bites his lip. “Sorry, I don’t mean – I just don’t think I can – can it just be you?”

Newt smiles, soft and genuine, and leans in to kiss Credence on the lips. “Of course,” he whispers. “Whatever you want. You know that.”

Credence exhales as Newt’s fingers find his flies. “I know that.”

“Mm-hmm.” Newt slides a hand into his underwear and strokes him slow and sure, just the way he likes, until he comes with a gasp that Newt kisses away. When he manages to blink his eyes open again the creature is gone, and Newt is watching him with such warm affection that Credence has to look away.

Newt sighs and rolls onto his back. “That said, Lucy really is very… attentive, if you ever want to – _oof!_ ”

The niffler bounces onto Newt’s belly with a thud that makes Credence wince in sympathy. It points at Newt’s face triumphantly, and extends its other forepaw towards Credence.

“You little _beast_ ,” Newt splutters, “what on earth do you want?”

The niffler just stomps its paw (Newt gives another soft _oof_ ) and reaches out more emphatically to Credence. Newt raises an eyebrow.

“Credence?”

Credence bites his lip to try to suppress his smile, and fishes around in his jacket pocket for the nickel. He’s barely held it out when the niffler snatches it away and scurries off into the grass.

Newt stares for a moment, then flops back on the grass with a breathless laugh. “You know, I don’t think I even want to know.”


End file.
